Destined
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: And so, time still passed. The world's destruction was still imminent. They all knew that much. They all had some form of comfort that worked for them. And Yoru sang. For You.


Hi!~ I made this like the past week after seeing Yumemigusa (And crying with the end, obviously.) I asked myself about what would happen after that, when the others appeared and saw what had happened... And yeah this was born. I swear I love Yoru, I don't want him to suffer but it just happens (?  
I hope you like it!~

* * *

_**Destined**_

Even thought that night had been the one where everything had changed, it was all blurred. In a small voice, Yoru had been singing non-stop the lullaby that his mother used to sing for him and You, whenever he stayed the night. A lullaby to make sure he would sleep relaxed, like he deserved. The night had almost ended, and he couldn't see the moon anymore. He could remember that the others, the ones from _this_ world, had come to him once they found out what had happened. When he didn't have any more tears, nor voice.

Kai and Arata had taken You's body from him. Aoi and Rui had hugged him, but it was like he couldn't feel it. Haru had asked some things and he had answer without really thinking it. Koi, Kakeru and Iku had been at the sides, hearing everything. Probably they were the ones that had gotten him a cover for the cold he felt, and a hot tea. Maybe even the ones that had dragged him back, he really didn't know.

And so, time still passed. The world's destruction was still imminent. They all knew that much. That was why Arata dragged Aoi with him everywhere, passing the nights dancing and singing. Koi and Kakeru where travelling, visiting the entire land. Rui and Iku were on their own, too. The last Yoru heard from them was that Rui had taken a liking to an instrument and was learning to play it.

Haru and Kai had settled down, and now where each other comfort when the nightmares appeared. They all had some form of comfort that worked for them.

And Yoru singed. He singed at the mornings, where the sun was up. He sang during the afternoons, when he was making tea. Sometimes, he did during night.

"Yoru. I really like your voice, you know?"

If the future that was supposed to be waiting for them was actually there, they would get to be idols. To sing and dance, to enjoy their time together in a peaceful world, where there wouldn't be a sickness to break them apart again.

Yoru singed, remembering his childhood, and his long-gone blood family. He singed to brighten up the others, even going as far as making a small show with Aoi and Arata, that had all of them laughing and enjoying themselves for days. Yoru let himself be happy while hearing the nothingness of night, when the moon was at its peak.

Never crying. He didn't cry anymore, for You. He _knew_ they would get to see each other again, so he had to be patient and wait.

He had moments where it was impossible to put on a smile, but the others understood. And then, when the world was, slowly but surely, getting near to its total destruction, they knew they would be together again, even getting a pair of new friends along the way. The beginning and the end. Black and White. They would help make their lives more interesting, and Yoru couldn't wait to meet them for real.

He could almost see it. Aoi and him would get to cook together, and he would get to make weird jokes with Arata. He was sure that no matter the world, Haru and Kai would be there to help him. Iku, Koi, Kakeru and Rui would brighten up his days, with their energy and good intentions. And, at least, he would be at You's side. They would be a team, just like before.

He just had to wait for it, and sing while the world was fading away a little more day after day.

.

.

.

In a small room, there were two women, each one having a baby in their arms.

"Meet Yoru, You. Be sure to treat him well. He could end up being your best friend, you know?"

"Yoru seems at ease. That such a relief, he got super nervous when the others touched him. I really thought that he would cry when seeing You. Maybe You and Yoru where destined to meet? ~"

"Yeah, maybe… Time will tell us, don't you think? Oh, look! You's hugging him! How cute! Take a pic! ~"

* * *

Hi!~ I hope that you enjoyed it! The last part was the cutest for me. I imagined Yoru crying as soon as You's brothers grab him, but when they put him with You... Everything is okay. Because he promised not to cry. Sorry I'm weak to them.  
Anyway, I hoped that you liked it!  
Bye~


End file.
